


Health Inspector Chase

by NyxieBlack



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Short Chapters, cameron chase goes undercover, hijinks ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxieBlack/pseuds/NyxieBlack
Summary: There's a restaurant where all the staff seems to get superpowers. Meanwhile, a flu bug is sweeping through the DEO, leaving it up to Agent Cameron Chase to go undercover and see if this situation is influenced by extraterrestrial lifeforms. Meanwhile, the restaurant staff needs to cover up all the health code violations as soon as possible.





	Health Inspector Chase

**Author's Note:**

> A fun fic I'm going to update in 500-ish word chapters between chapters of Stereogram, because taking breaks from being in Shade's head is needed. This isn't edited as heavily as Stereogram, so odds are it will be lower quality. Have fun!

It was one of those days where everything had gone wrong for DEO agent Cameron Chase. There had been a stomach bug taking no hostages in the office and today just had to be the day where everyone she could count on called in sick. 

There was this restaurant, Doug’s Diner, where the staff had a tendency to obtain superpowers. Once or twice, fine, what restaurant didn’t want to hire a speedster? But this appeared to be a pattern. Dishwasher, manager, waitstaff, line cook, you name it—all of them wound up with abilities beyond the scope of what the average human could do. And because of a flu bug and bad luck, it fell to Chase to personally visit the restaurant in question and assess whether this strangeness was the result of extraterrestrial influence. She didn’t mind field work, but this was going to require some acting—a skill she didn’t have. 

* * *

It was a slow Monday afternoon at Doug’s Diner. It was 2pm, after the lunch rush and before the dinner rush, if you could call anything other than the Sunday post-church breakfast crowd a “rush”. 

Erin, a twenty-something with a black pixie cut and large eyes, was emptying a bag of lettuce into a refrigerated drawer at the salad station. 

Jen—and her tight blond ponytail—burst through the swinging door to the kitchen, looking panicked. “Surprise health inspection! Sylvia’s talking to her right now. Hairnets!” 

Erin set to digging through a cabinet for anything to cover her head, swearing loudly. “I thought she wasn’t supposed to come til next month!” 

“She wasn’t,” Jen responded. She then screwed her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Looks like she’s new, too. I don’t recognize her.” 

“This is the one time that mental connection with Sylvia or whatever has come in handy,” Erin replied, pulling on a hairnet. 

“Cute. The hell’s Arturo?” 

“Smoke break.” 

“Great,” Jen started heading for the back door. She then turned and, walking backwards, said, “You and Campbell start cleaning out the fridge while you can, got it?” 

“You’re not our boss!” Erin called back with a teasing smirk, already pulling the trash can towards the walk-in refrigerator. 

Jen could hear the meaty bassline and unholy screaming of Arturo’s music before she even opened the door. When she pushed the door open, letting the sheet of cardboard keeping it from locking drop to the ground, Arturo was directly outside, vape in hand, tapping one foot to the beat. “Smoking area is by the dumpster,” Jen informed him. 

“It’s a vape, it doesn’t matter,” Arturo replied, clouds escaping his mouth. His long dark brown hair was sticking every which way, as usual. As the dishwasher, he didn’t have to worry so much about looking presentable. 

“Look, normally I don’t care, but the health inspector’s here, so at least get ten feet away from the door for me.” 

“You need a hit?” 

“No,” Jen snapped back. “I need to check on my table. Hairnet when you get back in.” 

“Do dishwashers even need hairnets?” 

“No idea. Hairnet.” Jen picked up the sheet of cardboard and wedged it back in the door before shutting it, returning indoors.


End file.
